Annabeth Black (Mutantry-4444)
Annabeth Black is the secondary antagonist in The Super Babies franchise (after Mr. Stupid NoHead). Biography Early life Annabeth Black was born on May 26, 1996 as an eighth-Klemm. She discovered her powers at a young age, leading to trouble at the town zoo. In school, she had few friends, and she became the immediate enemy of Zach Kellermanand Brooklyn Gales, and was a frequent victim of their bullying. Black developed a passion for the Darkness at a young age. Mr. Stupid NoHead recruited her in the early 2010s and personally trained her to become a deadly member of the NoHeads. Ultimately, she chose a leather crop-top and jeans as her NoHead attire. She eventually became the leader of the NoHead Recruits. In 2017, she spent time tutoring Bartholomew Gales, but their lessons came to an untimely end. In 2019, the Robotic Monster was destroyed by Baby Intelligence, whose good side Black had already gotten on. After her cover was blown during the Battle of the Wasp, Black served in the Second NoHead War, engaging in more secretive attacks to cripple the Police Grand Army, the government, and the S.M.S.B. After the death of Mr. Stupid NoHead, Annabeth Black teamed up with Hell Burnbottom, Brute Gunray, and Mean King. Black fought in several battles of the war, making it a particular goal to see that Baby Intelligence was assassinated. Shortly before inducing Pythoman into the Order of the NoHeads, and unknown to the solar system, Annabeth gave birth to an illegitimate son named Thomas Meyer, whom she conceived with her friend Hell Burnbottom. Thomas was conceived sometime before the Battle of Tsala. Founding Black Industries This version of Annabeth Black shares the same history with her Mutantry-2001 counterpart up until Sebiscuits Cardarphen conquered Baby Intelligence. In the meantime, Black and Pythoman overpowered the rest of the S.M.S.B., who retreated when they realized their Master was dead. Screaming with delight, Black launched the NoHead Sign into the air after the fleeing Pinewood Derby. Several changes occurred after the skirmish, which signified that no one was safe from the NoHeads. Because of her gift for persuasion, the Police Grand Army was fragmented because she had persuaded several of their leaders to side with her and the rest left in disgrace. Annabeth Black insisted that Pythoman should continue working closely alongside them, probably because she accurately predicted that he would occasionally prove to be of use to them. Cardarphen protested against it and would abuse Pythoman when Black was not watching. Black eventually launched Black Industries. Attack at Black Industries Annabeth Black, wearing a black sweater over her crop top, came outside to speak with her friend Zed, who was sitting on a bench. However, Zed could smell Lindsay Kellerman nearby, as she had strayed from her camp. Black took Grind with her and they followed Kellerman, who quickly realized she could not Deteleport. Black demanded for Kellerman to surrender, only to be rudely rebuffed and commanded to leave by both Kellerman and her friend Bruce Wright. Frustrated, Black commanded Grind to attack and bind Kellerman. As Black leaned against a wall and began humming, Kellerman lunged at her, but Grind grabbed her, strangled her, and stunned Wright. Screaming, Kellerman Teleported out of Grind's hand and to the floor. She made another snide comment towards Black and drew her sword, but a blast resounded behind them, catching both of their attention. Undaunted by Grind's death, Black went on the offensive sending a distracted Wright flying into the air and directly assaulting Kellerman with her telekinetic powers, throwing debris at her. At that moment, Baby Strength came running to the scene, but Chris Walker cut him off. Black continued dueling Kellerman, telekinetically throwing a swarm of bricks at her. The superhero managed to Teleport out of the way and reappear on Black's shoulders and yank her head back, but Black telekinetically slammed her against the side of a nearby building. Black managed to calm herself as she began telekinetically binding Kellerman by twisting a nearby dog leash around her whilst watching the battle, being by no means in a hurry. Black fired a Stun beam at Kellerman's nose, knocking her unconscious before flying inside with her. Torturing Lindsay Kellerman When Kellerman was in Annabeth Black's captivity, she sardonically had many people, mostly consisting of mutants, invited to "come see a public spectacle". Noticing that Kellerman had just regained consciousness, Black revealed that she intended to make her a ransom and then kill her publicly. Kellerman was then berated and taken up into the center of the city, by which time the gathering had already happened. Flying to join them, Black faced an angry crowd held back by robot soldiers as her guards chained Kellerman on a dais. Announcing that this is what happened to those who defy her, Black blasted Kellerman repeatedly with lightning as the crowd shouted in protest. Cardarpen did likewise with his pyrokinesis. After Pythoman arrived, Cardarphen prepared to finish Kellerman off, but then Telekinibabe and Optica emerged and killed Black's guards. Black withdrew inside. Endgame At that moment, Black arrived to fight Kellerman. Physical description Annabeth is curvy and somewhat athletic. In general, she is also beautiful, and has fair, tender skin. She is not very strong physically, due to a lack of exercise, and does not seem to bear any stomach muscles. Indeed, she is nearly overweight. This also contributes to the fact that she consumes many snacks. She has brown eyes and brown eyebrows to match, as well as cosmetically pink-stained lips. Annabeth's attire was practical, albeit somewhat revealing, and both allowed her to move freely and showed her NoHead affiliations. She is usually seen in a black, textured leather crop-top. Additionally, she wears brown tights and brown leather boots. Her light brown is wavy and "flows in the wind", according to Sean. Occasionally, her hair is done up to keep it out of her face, much like her friend Alice Shinner, held in place by a brown leather headpiece. It is also decorated with thin, brown bands. Annabeth is 1.75 meters tall and weighed 76 kilograms. Her BMI was 24.7. Personality Annabeth was a very immoral and highly intelligent NoHead but was also insecure, preferring isolation over social interactions. Descriptions of her social interactions as a child suggest that she had poor interpersonal skills. Annabeth was a repressed, solitary woman with few friends. However, she could still be friendly when she wanted to. Indeed, she was very manipulative, using every aspect of her physical beauty to help seduce people. These traits also help her compensate for her being physically wimpy. In her early life, she was insecure, vulnerable, and yearned to be part of something better. As a child, the bleak normality of working-class suburbia inspired in her a contempt for what was ordinary. This urgent desire to be a part of something powerful and important was what drew her to Mr. Stupid NoHead's inner circle. With time, Annabeth Black grew in cunning and ingenuity, and Mr. Stupid NoHead became impressed with her subtle and calculating nature, the same methods with which she employed mutantry, making herself comparable to Mr. Ghastly NoHead. Annabeth's bitterness and resentment towards the world was exacerbated even more by the relentless bullying she endured in school, causing her to shut herself in even more. Annabeth was not a prejudiced individual despite the NoHead beliefs of pure-blood superiority, but was rather against towards Fobbles, presumably because of her sour experience with them, but held no ill-will towards Fobble-borns. The foundation of her scolding Alice Shinner by calling her Squib was to not appear weak in front of several students than actual supremacist views. As a Shielder, Annabeth had superb emotional control and was adept at concealing her thoughts and feelings. However, she had her limits, and was not incapable of losing her temper, particularly when it came to dealing with Bartholomew Gales or Sean. Inevitably, she also became furious when she thought she was being pitied or accused of cowardice. Annabeth was a formidable mutant, displaying consummate skill in many different branches of mutantry. Her extensive knowledge and abilities were rivaled by very few, if any other Dark mutants who were as young as she. As mentioned above, Annabeth was unusually cerebral, possessing a subtle and keenly analytical mind. As a result, she was extremely intelligent and calculative, with a mind for strategy and deduction. Annabeth was a skilled tactician and her quick thinking even earned her admiration from Hell Burnbottom himself. While serving the NoHeads, Annabeth was well aware of how her meteoric rise through the NoHead hierarchy culminated to a position directly under the most powerful man in the world, and thus she was filled with a great sense of pride. Annabeth is also ruthless, showing little to no mercy to her enemies. After relentlessly and critically injuring Ronald Noace, she taunted him and informed him of the upcoming police purge, before leaving him for dead. She has shown that it is not above her to commit genocide against hundreds of innocent people to spite her hated enemies. Of all the things Black learned from Mr. Stupid NoHead, compassion and love were not among them, and she found herself questioning what an actual loving relationship would have been like. Despite this, she is very kind to her friends, especially Sean, and has shown to be civil to Qamar; she is one of the few NoHeads who are capable of loving other people and not being ashamed of it. Indeed, Sean has described her as "tender and kind, an unutterably comforting friend, a role model", and Darren Slade has described her similarly, though she only pretended to feel the same way about them. Most of the other NoHeads seemed to get along with her as well. She also valued intelligence and cunning over brute strength. Additionally, Annabeth loved books, and spent much of her time in the NoHead library. In addition to her strong will she was also a gifted student, skilled pilot, talented duelist and model NoHead Recruit. Upon discovering a renegade clone of Abalan, she was elated, believing at first that the secret apprentice had somehow overcome death itself. It is unknown how she learned the truth, but she refused to believe that the clone was any different than the real Abalan. But even as she redoubled her faith in the clone, she was saddened by the fact that Abalan's survival against all odds was proven to be false and that a clone had essentially taken his place. Powers and abilities Annabeth Black was an extremely powerful and dangerous young mutant. She was a mistress of the Darkness, an incredibly skillful duelist, and a prodigious Shielder and Mind invader. Her prodigious dueling skill was proven by her many victories over numerous talented individuals, including legendary superhero Baby Intelligence. Powers *'Dark mutantry:' Annabeth Black was an extremely powerful Dark mutant. *'Illegal powers:' Annabeth displays great proficiency with lightning. Like her master, Annabeth can cast Death beams in quick succession without any regard for the lives she chooses to extinguish. *'Invisibility:' Annabeth can turn invisible, something that is difficult to master and that even NoHead Masters simply can't do. *'Telekinesis:' She is proficient in telekinesis, which she uses to great effect even as a 13-year-old. *'Piloting skills:' She is skilled at piloting. *'Telepathy/Mind resistance:' Annabeth has a useful and unerring ability to conceal her own thoughts and feelings from external penetration. Annabeth is also a skilled mind reader and may be even stronger than Mr. Stupid NoHead in this field. She can see her friends when they are near. Abilities *'Swordplay:' Annabeth Black's fencing skills were formidable. **'Stil III:' She mastered the third stil of sword combat, Soresu. **'Stil V:' She had some skill in Shien. **'Dual combat:' She is a practitioner of dual combat. *'Genius intellect:' Annabeth is a borderline genius and her thinking is always complex, albeit somewhat rigid. *'Expert tactician:' She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. She has led the NoHeads. *'Master temptress:' As a quarter-Klemm, she is an expert in the field of seduction. Annabeth has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her, such as Willie. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them, such as Darren Slade. *'Expert spy:' Annabeth is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as an agent of evil. *'Stealth:' Annabeth is highly skilled in stealth and infiltration, something Cassidy taught her. *'Reaction time:' Annabeth has an exceptionally quick reaction time. *'Board games:' Annabeth was also skilled at playing the board game Monopoly, coming out ahead in several matches with Alice Shinner. Weaknesses Although she was a very intelligent woman, Black could be easily distracted. She also seemed to fall short when it came to unarmed fighting, as she was somewhat wimpy as a result of physical inactivity. Relationships Quotes References